1. Field of the Invention
When a boat is to be moored, it is customary to place a loop, adjacent one end of a rope, over a piling or other mooring device. In many instances, a crew member positions himself or herself close to the bow of the boat, and then either reaches beyond the side of the boat to drape that loop over that piling or other mooring device, or attempts to throw that loop over that piling or other mooring device. Reaching beyond the side of the boat can be both dangerous and uncomfortable; and the throwing of a loop can, unless the crew member is skillful in throwing ropes, involve a good deal of time and frustration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been proposed to simplify the telescoping of a loop, adjacent one end of a rope, over a piling or other mooring device. Some of those devices have been specially-designed boat hooks; and other of those devices have been boat hooks with rope-holding attachments. However, none of those devices has met wide-spread acceptance.